OS BLOODY VALENTINE : Where the wild roses grow ?
by lauriane-chan
Summary: Elle ne sait plus comment elle est arrivée au long de ce ruisseau. Elle est allongée, là, dans l'eau. Tout est calme, silencieux. On pourrait croire qu'elle dort. On pourrait...


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: _Where the wild roses grow_  
**avocat de la défense**: _Lauriane-chan_  
**suspects**: _Rosalie Hale / Royce King  
_**responsabilité** _: Twilight ne m'appartient évidemment pas. De même, Where the wild roses grow est une chanson initialement interprétée par Nick Cave et Kylie Minogue. Vous trouverez le lien du clip sur mon profil. La traduction de la chanson faite par mes soins se trouve à la fin.  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

* * *

**WHERE THE WILD ROSES GROW**

***** *** *****

_They call me the wild rose  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me that I do not know  
For my name was Elisa Day_

Elle ne sait plus comment elle est arrivée au long de ce ruisseau. Elle est allongée, là, dans l'eau. Sa robe blanche de soie qui flotte habituellement dans le vent coule maintenant dans l'eau. Un lapin s'approche doucement, bondissant innocemment autour de la jeune fille. Il approche d'une fleur dont il aime particulièrement la fragrance. Elle est d'un rouge écarlate. Une rose. Il s'approche encore davantage. La tige de la fleur est tenue par deux rangées de nacre entre deux boutons de rose. Aucun souffle ne s'échappe de l'orifice. Tout est calme, silencieux. L'eau coule paisiblement contournant des formes longues d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt. Des fils d'or viennent ralentir sa progression.

On pourrait croire que la jeune fille au milieu des roseaux dort. On pourrait…

*******

**12 ****février**** 1933**

*******

_From the first day I saw her I knew she was the one  
As she stared in my eyes and smiled  
For her lips were the color of the roses  
That grew down the river, all bloody and wild_

Royce King a tout du prince charmant.

Il est avant tout un homme gâté par la vie grâce à sa beauté. Quand il passe dans la rue, les femmes se retournent, murmurent, imaginent. Son mètre quatre-vingt cinq lui donne de la hauteur, sans pour autant qu'elle paraisse disproportionnée. Même lorsqu'il porte une veste, toutes les jeunes femmes peuvent deviner les muscles se cachant sous le morceau de tissu toujours bien taillé. Quant à son visage, aucune imperfection ne peut y être décelée. Un front volontaire, un nez droit, une bouche exquise et une mâchoire carrée.

Il est arrivé en ville il y a peu. Depuis, il cultive le mystère. On ne sait pas d'où il vient véritablement. Quelque part en Europe. Il a hérité de toute la fortune de ses défunts parents et a décidé d'émigrer aux Etats-Unis afin de la faire fructifier.

Il s'est toujours fait discret. Poli quand il sort, on ne voit pas de femme à son bras. Il a pourtant tout de l'homme bien élevé que chaque parent désirerait avoir pour gendre. Quand il entre dans un magasin, il s'effacera immédiatement si une femme désire passer également. On l'a déjà vu proposer son aide à une personne âgée qui peinait à ramener son petit sac de course chez elle. Et surtout, dès son arrivée dans la ville il a fait une forte donation à l'hôpital.

Parfois, on peut le voir se promener seul. On le voit partir vers la forêt où coule une jolie rivière, s'apparentant presque à un ruisseau. Il a découvert cet endroit avant d'aménager et c'est même ce qui l'a décidé pour y poser ses racines.

Il est vrai que ce petit havre de paix à l'abri de toute civilisation est paradisiaque. Il est le repère des animaux de la forêt, et si on ne fait pas trop de bruit ils viennent se joindre à vous quand vous y êtes. Des lapins, des biches, des écureuils et autres créatures donnent vie à la végétation luxueuse. La musique est composée du clapotis du ruisseau, du chant des oiseaux et du vent.

Mais ce qui est exceptionnel, presque irréel, ce sont ces roses rouges sauvages. Ecarlates, rebelles, mais d'une beauté à toute épreuve. Elles s'élèvent fièrement vers le ciel, bravant les intempéries, la civilisation, et même les animaux les respectent. Elles sont cette touche qui transforme ce lieu magique en pur Eden.

Royce aime venir s'allonger à côté d'elles, entre le ruisseau et leurs racines. Il aime ce calme, cette perfection. Elles lui rappellent de vagues souvenirs, remontant d'un passé qui n'est ni lointain, ni proche. Juste quelque chose composant ses souvenirs.

Mais quand il n'est pas parmi la faune et la flore, Royce travaille discrètement. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait. Certaines gens pensent qu'il est atypique. Ce mystère fait s'envoler l'imagination de la gente féminine. Mais, à leur grand désespoir, il ne s'est jamais intéressé à l'une d'elles.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit, _elle_. Elle est derrière une fenêtre, parlant avec une femme, probablement sa mère. Une robe blanche moule son corps, dévoilant ses formes généreuses mais tout en restant très élégant. Ses bras sont dénudés à cause de la chaleur environnante, et chaque mouvement qu'ils font ne sont que grâce. Ses cheveux blonds comme le Soleil sont attachés en un chignon sophistiqué et s'apparentent à des fils d'or. Sa peau de nacre témoigne de sa naissance au sein de la haute société.

Mais ce qui attire définitivement le regard de Royce, ce sont les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elles sont tels deux boutons de rose. Le rouge écarlate appelle l'homme, l'hypnotise. Il reste ainsi, envouté pendant un temps indéfinissable. Seul un mouvement le sort de sa torpeur : ladite mère sortant de la maison, laissant la belle inconnue seule.

Toujours guidé par ce magnétisme aveuglant, il frappe alors à la porte. L'ange ouvre et le regarde avec étonnement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement alors qu'elle le dévisage. Les deux regards s'accordent et le silence s'installe alors que les deux jeunes gens s'apprivoisent. Puis Royce prend la main de la beauté et y dépose un chaste baiser.

- Pardonnez-moi de faire interruption, mademoiselle. Mais je vous ai aperçu de la fenêtre et n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être hypnotisé par votre beauté.

La femme rougit, accentuant le désir qu'éprouve l'européen. Il entre dans la demeure et se présente davantage.

- Je suis Royce King. J'avais prévu de vaquer à mes affaires, mais notre rencontre m'empêche de m'y soumettre. Puis-je vous tenir compagnie afin de savoir qui est la divine beauté qui m'éblouit à chaque seconde ?

La jeune femme hoche la tête, et commence alors une longue discussion.

_When he knocked on my door and entered the room  
My trembling subsided in his sure embrace  
He would be my first man, and with a careful hand  
He wiped at the tears that ran down my face_

Rosalie Hale est tout ce que l'on attend d'une jeune fille de bonne famille. Sa beauté est avant tout sans égal, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge, la promettant au meilleur des partis. Elle suit docilement les directives de son père, mais ne baisse jamais la tête en société.

Elle vient de revenir du couvent où elle y a passé plusieurs années. Les sœurs lui ont appris que ce n'est finalement pas en priant qu'elle arrivera à se démarquer dans ce monde. Mettre la même robe tous les jours, identique à celle des autres, ne lui donne aucune spécificité. Elle ne serait qu'une parmi d'autres.

Le couvent lui a aussi donné de l'éducation. Comme toute jeune fille voulant avoir une place dans ce monde, elle sait lire, écrire, et connait les secrets de la couture et de la musique. Quand elle s'élève dans l'air, sa voix s'apparente à un chant de rossignol.

On ne pourra non plus jamais se plaindre de ses manières. Si certaines pensent qu'elle est vaniteuse et orgueilleuse, d'aucune ne pourra affirmer que quelqu'un l'a surpassé lors du peu de soirées mondaines auxquelles elle a assisté.

Mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est que si son père l'a faite sortir du couvent, ce n'est que pour attirer l'œil d'un jeune homme venant d'arriver en ville et cherchant certainement une compagne. Malheureusement les tentatives de rencontre ont été jusqu'à maintenant vaines. Royce King n'est jamais apparu lors de ces réceptions.

Aussi, quand Rosalie ouvre la porte et tombe dans le regard bleu du jeune homme, son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ne l'a jamais vu, mais le connait de réputation. Sa mère l'a décrit comme un homme dont la beauté n'égale nul autre. Il n'est donc pas difficile de deviner son identité sur le pas de la porte.

Pour la première fois, Rosalie Hale ne sait que dire. Elle ne peut qu'admirer la beauté se trouvant devant elle. Malgré les quelques sorties qu'elle a faites, elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup d'hommes. Et encore moins de les côtoyer. Aussi, quand il la salue en déposant un chaste baiser sur sa main, elle en a le souffle coupé. Elle se dit que le jour qu'elle attendait tant est enfin arrivé. Elle a trouvé son prince charmant, celui qui est conté dans les livres.

Elle le laisse entrer alors qu'une flamme vient envahir son bas-ventre, pour une raison qui lui est inconnue. Quand il se présente avec autant de charme et de délicatesse elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de lui demander de partir. Une jeune fille de bonne famille ne reste pas seule avec un homme dans une grande maison. Mais elle ne peut qu'acquiescer à sa proposition.

Ils parlent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures de littérature, de cinéma, de musique. Il se révèle être très cultivé, aimable, charmant. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareille émotion. Est-ce de l'amour ? Elle l'ignore. Elle est bien trop novice en ce qui concerne le grand sentiment pour le savoir. Mais elle sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle se voit attirée par ses lèvres alors qu'il parle. Chaque mouvement est à la fois bénédiction et torture. Elle ressent cette chaleur l'emprisonnant, de la tête aux pieds. Et elle ne peut que constater la réaction de son bas-ventre qui jusqu'alors n'avait jamais agit de la sorte.

Sachant que ses parents ne vont plus tarder, elle remercie Royce de sa visite et l'invite à revenir quand il le désire. L'homme s'avance alors et pose ses lèvres sur les boutons de rose de la jeune fille. Le baiser se veut chaste et doux. Elle ne peut alors empêcher ses larmes de couler. Son tout premier baiser a été pris par l'homme parfait qui l'a choisi, _elle_.

Quand il retire ses lèvres si douces et si tendres, elle le voit observer ses larmes silencieuses. Une main s'approche et les essuie avec la plus grande délicatesse existante. Il la salue à nouveau et s'en va, promettant de revenir dès le lendemain.

*******

**13 février 1933**

*******

_On the second day I brought her a flower  
She was more beautiful than any woman I'd seen  
I said, "Do you know where the wild roses grow  
So sweet and scarlet and free?"_

Il a attendu toute la nuit, patiemment. Il s'est rendu à la rivière, là où les roses poussent et s'épanouissent et les a observées. Elles sont si belles, si parfaites. Mais encore quelques jours, quelques semaines peut-être, et elles faneront. C'est ainsi que va la vie. Toutes les beautés se flétrissent un jour. Elles ne perdurent pas.

Le soleil se levant, il sort son couteau qu'il a toujours sur lui et coupe une de ces merveilles. Il la porte à son nez et hume les effluves qui en sortent. Elles le ramènent à de lointains souvenirs, d'une autre vie. Il pensait avoir déjà rencontré la beauté à cette époque, mais cela n'était rien comparé à la fleur qui l'attendait à Rochester.

Quand le Soleil indique neuf heures, il décide de rentrer chez lui afin de se préparer à son rendez-vous. Il emporte avec la plus grande délicatesse la rose. Une fois arrivé en sa demeure, il met la fleur dans un vase car déjà il sent sa vie s'échapper. C'est cela qui est triste. Aussitôt la tige coupée, la fleur n'a plus qu'une durée de vie très limitée. Bien plus encore que quand elle était dans le champ. Mais cela en vaut la peine. Car ainsi isolée, prise seule et installée dans cet univers où elle devient la reine, elle est plus belle que jamais.

Royce met son plus beau costume et ajuste sa coiffure. Il doit paraitre gentleman et digne de la rose qui l'attend.

Il part ensuite en direction du jardin de son cœur. Une fois devant la porte, il prend une grande inspiration et frappe. Délicatement. L'orifice s'ouvre alors et il redécouvre la plus grande beauté que le monde ait portée. Ses pétales sont composés d'une robe en mousseline vert-pastel. La robe retombe avec une grâce sans égal le long des hanches puis des jambes. Quant à la poitrine, elle est galbée et redessinée, donnant une impression de légèreté et de tendresse infinie. La jeune femme a encore retenu ses cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué, ce qui laisse à sa nuque toute l'occasion de s'exprimer.

Ils se saluent. Royce embrasse chastement la main de la rose, faisant attention de ne pas la blesser. Il lui offre alors la fleur qu'il lui a amenée. Les joues de la jeune femme se teintent alors pour rejoindre ce rouge tant apprécié par Royce. Elle s'efface pour le laisser entrer, va mettre la fleur dans de l'eau afin de la laisser s'épanouir le plus longtemps possible. Mais ce temps ne sera que trop court. Ils commencent alors une longue discussion.

Plus d'une fois, les joues de la fleur se colorent. Royce aime ces moments. Au bout d'un moment, il lui pose une question.

- Sais-tu où poussent les roses sauvages, celles qui sont si délicates, éclatantes et libres ?

Elle lui répond par la négative, mais s'avoue intriguée car elle pensait que de telles beautés ne pouvaient exister. Royce se contente alors de lui sourire. Il est heureux de cette réponse.

_On the second day he came with a single red rose  
He said: "Will you give me your loss and your sorrow?"  
I nodded my head, as I lay on the bed  
"If I show you the roses will you follow?"_

Rosalie Hale avait cru rêver la veille. Mais pourtant, c'était bien la réalité. Royce King était bel et bien venu chez elle et lui avait fait la plus belle cour qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Elle se retrouve dans un conte de fée et tient le rôle de la princesse. Toutefois, de sa jeune vie elle n'a jamais douté que tôt ou tard elle se retrouverait dans cette situation. Elle est juste heureuse que son prince soit si beau et cultivé.

Elle a même raconté tout son après-midi à sa mère. Il lui fallait savoir ce qui était convenable de faire ou non. Sa mère d'abord surprise s'est montrée enthousiasmée par la nouvelle. Tous ses projets s'annonçaient en bonne voie pour se concrétiser. C'est pour cela qu'elle choisit de se rendre chez une amie en ce treize février. L'homme est connu pour être discret, mais volontaire. S'il a jeté son dévolu sur sa fille, il la demandera peut-être en mariage le jour de la Saint Valentin. Et elle fera tout pour encourager l'amour.

Ainsi, en ce treize février, la jeune Rosalie Hale se retrouve seule chez elle, attendant celui qu'elle considère comme son prince charmant. Enfin un léger coup à la porte se fait entendre, et elle s'empresse d'aller ouvrir, mais en gardant la classe due à sa caste.

Il est là, avec une unique rose rouge. Rosalie n'a jamais vu pareille fleur, pareille beauté. Elle en vient presque à être jalouse. Mais elle représente tellement. Une seule rose, signifiant peut-être que pour le jeune prétendant elle est également considérée comme unique. Et le rouge, la couleur de la passion, de l'Amour. Son cœur ne cesse alors de s'affoler. Elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Cela est d'autant plus amplifié quand il lui reparle de la rose, de l'endroit où de similaires poussent. Elle aimerait découvrir cet endroit qui doit être magique. Il représente certainement l'apogée du romantisme.

Rosalie, pour montrer davantage à qui il a à faire, décide de lui montrer la maison. Il ne connait jusqu'alors que le salon. Ils commencent alors par le jardin, resplendissant à cette époque de l'année. La jeune femme décide alors en elle-même que dès le lendemain elle y fera pousser des roses rouges. Elles sont devenues ses fleurs préférées. Jusqu'à maintenant elle préférait les roses blanches, beaucoup plus pures.

Puis, ils passent dans le couloir. Elle fait visiter le petit salon, celui où son père reçoit quand il fait des affaires. Elle ne s'arrête pas devant les chambres des bonnes, mais mentionne néanmoins leur nombre. Et ils arrivent enfin à la chambre de la jeune fille. Quelque chose en elle lui rappelle qu'elle ne doit pas laisser un homme approcher, mais après tout, ce n'est pas n'importe quel homme. C'est son prince charmant.

Ils entrent alors et la jeune femme s'intimide alors qu'il observe la décoration et tout ce qui s'y trouve. Il se tourne enfin vers elle, avec un regard noir comme l'ébène. Mais elle ne voit aucune colère dans les prunelles. Non, c'est _autre chose_. Cela lui fait peur, mais en même temps elle ressent comme une excitation. Son bas-ventre, comme la veille, lui joue des tours. Elle ne peut reculer alors qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'elle devrait s'enfuir.

Il s'approche d'elle et pose une main délicate sur sa joue. Elle en ferme les yeux. Puis, elle sent un souffle au creux de son oreille. Un murmure se fait ensuite entendre.

- Me laisseriez-vous pénétrer votre forteresse de solitude ? (*)

Cela prend quelques secondes à Rosalie avant de comprendre sa requête. Elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne peut accepter. C'est contraire à toute règle morale. Sa vertu ne peut être prise qu'en nuit de noce. Pourtant, elle a la certitude que c'est avec cet homme qu'elle finira sa vie. Alors, elle hoche la tête, certaine du bienfondé de sa décision. Il va lui faire découvrir l'amour et c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle s'étend alors sur le lit, attendant son amant.

Il approche, et sans cesser de la fixer, retire sa veste. Elle va être sienne, il va la déflorer. Cette rose unique et magnifique est sur le point de lui appartenir. Il s'allonge à côté d'elle. Elle sent sa respiration se saccader et son cœur s'emballer encore davantage. Puis, une main de Royce se pose sur la peau de Rosalie. Elle descend de la clavicule pour arriver à la poitrine. Une caresse douce qui fait gémir la jeune femme. Elle n'a plus de doute. Elle le veut, et elle va l'avoir.

Elle décide alors d'être plus entreprenante. Elle approche sa propre main de son amant et l'attire vers elle.

Tout va alors beaucoup plus vite. La douceur n'a plus sa place dans la chambre. Il se place au-dessus d'elle et fait courir ses mains un peu partout, remontant la robe de mousseline par la même occasion. Elles caressent les jambes, s'enivrent de la peau si douce de la rose blanche devenant écarlate.

Des grondements sortent de la gorge de l'un, des gémissements de la bouche de l'autre. Les deux corps se réchauffent. Mais la jeune fille se demande si malgré tout, elle a raison de se tenir ainsi dans la chambre. Elle voudrait faire part de ses doutes à son amant, mais il semble déconnecté. Alors elle se laisse faire. Après tout, elle lui a donné son autorisation et elle n'a aucun doute sur son futur. Sa vie se fera avec lui ou ne se fera pas.

Il commence alors à lui retirer sa robe. Il la fait glisser le long de ses blanches épaules tout en les caressant. Son regard demeure d'ébène et la jeune femme se couvre de ses bras par pudeur. Mais il ne la laisse pas faire, lui murmurant qu'une telle beauté ne doit pas se cacher. Elle en rougit, et reprend confiance. Il se déshabille à son tour en toute hâte, se retrouvant en quelques secondes complètement nu.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de le dévisager. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit un homme nu, et elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il était ainsi. Une des servantes lui avait parlé de l'anatomie d'un homme, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était aussi moche et aussi petit. Néanmoins, elle ne fait aucun commentaire. Il lui reste encore ses propres sous-vêtements que son amant s'empresse de lui enlever. Ils sont presque arrachés.

Une appréhension grandit en elle, mais elle ne peut la soumettre. Les caresses reprennent, mais elles sont beaucoup plus brusques. Il agit sur elle comme s'il désire la marquer. Elle ne doute d'ailleurs pas avoir des bleus dans les prochains jours.

Les corps continuent de se réchauffer. Rosalie n'a d'autre choix de tenir la cadence. Elle désire satisfaire son amant, même si elle ignore comment faire. Alors elle essaie de l'imiter, mettant également de la hargne dans ses gestes. Une bataille commence entre les deux. Les cheveux de la jeune femme sont détachés et retombent comme des fils d'or, esclaves du vent. Ce dernier se manifeste comme étant le souffle de l'amant et les mouvements du couple.

Rosalie ressent toutefois toujours cette appréhension et ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un nœud dans l'estomac. Ainsi, quand Royce l'immobilise et se place au-dessus d'elle, elle retient sa respiration. Elle sent ensuite quelque chose entrer en elle puis une violente douleur. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'hurler. Puis, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, un liquide s'écoule de son entrejambe. Elle a juste le temps de voir qu'il est rouge avant d'être à nouveau prise par son amant.

Il commence alors une danse étrange, mêlant plaisir et douleur. Il se retire d'elle, se renfonce sous ses cris. Elle ne peut empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle ne comprend pas sa douleur. Lui qui semble dans un autre monde, qui semble prendre du plaisir, pourquoi elle a-t-elle mal ? Elle ressent du plaisir au fin fond de son être, mais ce qui prédomine c'est bien la douleur.

Il se fait toujours plus brusque, et accélère la cadence. Le souffle de Rosalie se coupe presque devant la pression. Elle plante ses ongles dans le dos de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il crie à son tour. Là, il s'arrête. Son corps en sueur retombe sur celui de sa maîtresse. Il se retire d'elle, reprenant une respiration normale peu à peu.

Rosalie de son côté arrête également d'haleter. Elle n'est pas certaine du bilan de cette première expérience. On lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait avoir mal la première fois, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Par ailleurs, elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir le liquide rouge qui a coulé. Du sang. Du sang a coulé d'elle, comme lors de ses mensuelles. Peut-être est-ce normal, elle l'ignore.

Revient alors l'homme doux qu'elle connaissait avant l'acte d'amour. Il lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse délicatement. Elle se laisse faire, se concentre sur ce souvenir afin d'effacer celui qui était composé de la douleur. La tendresse est revenue. Elle ne sait pas si ce comportement est propre à tous les hommes ou juste à celui-là. Elle ne connait que trop peu le sujet. Mais elle aime cette douceur, cela lui fait moins mal. Il passe encore quelques minutes à la caresser, à l'embrasser, à l'effleurer. Puis, il reparle pour la première fois depuis sa requête.

- Si je vous montre les roses, me suivriez-vous ?

Pour une raison qui lui est inconnue, Rosalie a le sentiment que cette question est importante aux yeux de son amant. Elle accepte alors.

Une heure plus tard, il est parti. Rosalie demande alors à ses servantes de changer les draps pendant qu'elle se plonge dans un bain salvateur. Elle aime l'eau. Elle a toujours aimé l'eau. Ses pensées partent en direction de son amant, et elle se demande ce que lui réserve le lendemain.

*******

**14 février 1933**

*******

_On the third day he took me to the river  
He showed me the roses and we kissed  
And the last thing I heard was a muttered word  
As he knelt above me with a rock in his fist_

Enfin le soleil se lève. Rosalie Hale se sent changée. Elle a aussi un pressentiment. Celui qui lui susurre que sa vie va prendre un tournant décisif en ce quatorze février. Sa mère et son père sont peut-être tout aussi excités qu'elle. Ils sont persuadés que le prétendant fera sa demande en ce jour. Rosalie ne leur a pas raconté la tournure des évènements de la veille. Elle savait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait approuvé. Mais elle n'en est pas honteuse. Après tout, n'est-elle pas Rosalie Hale ? Celle qui ne se préoccupe pas de ce que pense la populace ?

Elle se prépare en conséquent. Elle choisit de mettre une robe blanche, la plus belle de sa garde-robe. Il parait que cette couleur lui sied particulièrement bien. Sa mère est particulièrement fière d'elle, et en pleure presque. Quant à son père, elle a conscience qu'elle fait plus office de marchandise, mais cela lui est égal. Elle va avoir l'homme le plus prisé de Rochester, c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle s'est déjà offerte à lui pour cela. Elle sera bientôt madame Rosalie Royce King.

Enfin il frappe à la porte. Il se trouve dans l'embrasure et lui sourit alors qu'elle ouvre. Il salue toutes les personnes de la pièce et demande l'autorisation aux parents de la jeune fille de l'emmener faire un tour. Ces derniers se regardent alors d'un air entendu, et accèdent à la demande. C'est ainsi que part le jeune couple alors qu'un corbeau plane au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Ils se dirigent dans la forêt, sans parler, dans le calme, et arrivent au ruisseau et au champ de roses. Rosalie se croit au paradis. L'endroit est magnifique, presque irréel. Elle se tourne vers son amant qui s'approche lentement d'elle, l'allonge au milieu de roses, et l'embrasse.

Le baiser parait toutefois étrange. Elle le sent bouger, comme s'il attrapait quelque chose. Se séparant d'elle, il lui murmure une phrase qui glace d'effroi la jeune femme. Elle ne comprend plus, mais voit une pierre serrée dans le poing de son amant s'élever au dessus de sa tête. Tout n'est alors plus qu'ombre.

_On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow  
And she lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief  
As I kissed her goodbye, I said, "All beauty must die"  
And lent down and planted a rose between her teeth_

Royce sait exactement ce qu'il a à faire. Tout est clair dans son esprit depuis le début. Il doit l'emmener là où les roses poussent et s'épanouissent afin de parvenir à ses fins. Il a compris cela dès le premier regard posé sur _sa_ rose.

La veille, il l'a libérée. Il a coupé la tige, la faisant s'épanouir comme jamais en la rendant unique. Il se prépare dorénavant à se rendre chez elle. Il frappe à la porte délicatement et se retrouve face à une déesse. Elle a déjà été magnifique jusqu'alors, mais là elle est divine. Parfaite pour ce qui va suivre. Il s'enfonce dans sa certitude, dans sa conviction.

Après avoir demandé l'autorisation aux parents de sa belle pour l'emmener voir l'endroit où les roses poussent, il la conduit en silence au lieu où tout se jouera. Il ne désire pas parler. Ce silence est comme une procession. Il est nécessaire. Il fait partie de la beauté.

Enfin ils arrivent au jardin d'Eden. Là où le destin de sa rose serait scellé. Il ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer une fois encore. Il ne peut que constater qu'elle appartient à ce lieu. Ils sont indissociables. Et ils le resteront.

Il l'allonge au milieu des roses, le long de la rivière. Tout n'est alors que perfection à ses yeux. Il l'embrasse. Une dernière fois. Un baiser d'adieu, car c'est ainsi que cela doit être. Il lui rend un ultime service, un ultime cadeau. La beauté est cruellement éphémère. Les jeunes femmes, tout comme les roses, se flétrissent un jour. Elles vieillissent et se fanent. Cela est accéléré lors de la cueillette, de la défloraison.

Mais il y a un moyen d'éviter cela. Arrêter tout cela avant que ces jours néfastes n'arrivent. Ainsi, la beauté peut perdurer éternellement. Elle reste figée à jamais.

Il rompt alors ce dernier baiser d'adieu et lui murmure des derniers mots afin de la rassurer, de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

- Toute beauté doit mourir.

Il élève alors la pierre qu'il a attrapée pendant le baiser et l'abat sur la tempe de la déesse. Elle semble alors endormie. Un filet d'un liquide rouge écarlate, telles les roses, s'échappe de l'endroit ayant reçu le coup. Puis, plus rien. La jeune femme s'est définitivement endormie.

Il la prend délicatement dans ses bras, heureux de lui offert cet ultime cadeau. Il la plonge dans le petit ruisseau s'écoulant afin de laver ce rouge et contemple une fois de plus la beauté.

Royce King cueille finalement une dernière rose, la place entre les dents de l'incarnation de la beauté à ses yeux, lui caresse la joue, et s'éloigne, sans regard en arrière.

_They call me the wild rose  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me that I do not know  
For my name was Elisa Day_

Rosalie Hale dort du sommeil éternel au milieu de ce ruisseau, des roses et des animaux de la forêt. Elle est l'étoile transformant une roseraie sauvage en jardin d'Eden. Mais on a oublié son prénom depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui elle n'est plus que la « rose sauvage ».

* * *

_Traduction de la chanson_

_On m'appelle la rose sauvage  
Mais mon nom était Elisa Day  
Pourquoi m'appellent-ils ainsi, je l'ignore  
Car mon nom était Elisa Day._

_Le premier jour où je l'ai vue j'ai su que c'était elle  
Alors qu'elle me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit  
Parce que ses lèvres avaient la couleur des roses  
Qui poussent près de la rivière, toutes sanglantes et sauvages._

_Quand il frappa à ma porte et entra dans la pièce,  
Mes tremblements s'estompèrent dans ses bras  
Il serait mon premier homme, et avec une main protectrice  
Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de mon visage._

_Le deuxième jour je lui apportai une fleur  
Elle était plus belle que toutes les femmes que je n'avais jamais vues  
Je lui dis « Sais-tu où les roses sauvages poussent,  
Si délicates et éclatantes et libres ? »_

_Le deuxième jour il vint avec une unique rose rouge  
Il dit « Me laisserais-tu pénétrer ta forteresse de solitude ? »(*)  
J'opinai de la tête, alors que je m'allongeais sur le lit  
« Si je te montre les roses me suivras-tu ? »_

_Au troisième jour il m'emmena à la rivière  
Il me montra les roses et nous nous embrassâmes  
Et la dernière chose que j'entendis fut un mot meurtrier  
Alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant moi avec une pierre dans son poing._

_Le dernier jour je l'emmenai là où les roses sauvages poussent  
Et elle s'allongea sur la rive, le vent la dévoilant comme un voleur.  
Alors que je lui donnais un baiser d'adieu, je lui dis « Toute beauté doit mourir »  
Et je m'allongeai et enfonçai une rose entre ses dents._

(*) Merci à Lily pour la traduction de la phrase !


End file.
